This invention relates to a device for use in facilitating or assisting a user in enhancing proprioception during breathing exercises. This invention also relates to an associated method utilizing the device.
The majority of the U.S. population is obese (55% plus another 20% is overweight) which means that a majority have elevated cortisol levels. In addition, many emotional afflictions find their roots in spinal misalignment and improper nerve stimulation owing to tense back muscles and imbalances from extra weight.